Nunca te ha importado que yo sea feliz
by Marianeila 16
Summary: Todos tenemos ciertas dificultades y problemas en nuestra vida, Hinata Hyuga no es la excepción pero si ha pasado por una mala racha últimamente sin embargo hay cierto chico que la ayuda a darse cuenta que quizás no todo este tan mal. Tal vez sólo se está ahogando en un vaso de agua. Ella está en el camino correcto y solo tiene que dejar que la vida siga...


Disclaimer:

Naruto no me pertenece... es una obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sin fines de lucro solo me gusta escribir (quizás demasiado).

.

.

.

Espero sea de su agrado.

.

.

.

Todos tenemos ciertas dificultades y problemas en nuestra vida, Hinata Hyuga no es la excepción pero si ha pasado por una mala racha últimadamente sin embargo hay cierto chico que la ayuda a darse cuenta que quizás no todo este tan mal. Tal vez sólo se está ahogando en un vaso de agua. Ella está en el camino correcto y solo tiene que dejar que la vida siga...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nunca te ha importado que yo sea feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.o.O.o.

Una hermosa joven de cabellos noche con hermosos ojos luna y piel de estrellas se encuentra recostada en la baranda del balcón de su cuarto en un cómodo apartamento en la zona centro de la Aldea de la Hoja, la brisa acaricia sus cabellos mientras esta sólo se preocupa por sentir la paz que le brinda su pequeño hogar. Su mente divaga en el recuerdo de un momento maravilloso que experimento con la persona que ella menos esperaba, sin querer mantiene su pensamiento fijo en esa persona, más específicamente en ese hombre de humor serio y ese hermoso recuerdo que no empezó tan hermoso.

.

.

.

...o Flash Black o...

.

.

.

En un pequeño rincón del espeso, frondoso y basto bosque de Konoha, se encuentra una joven triste por lo que le paso hace unos días de lo cual apenas pudo despertar sólo hace poco más de dos horas… si sus peores miedos se volvieron una realidad, no logro ganarle a Hanabi pero al fin de cuentas ella no quería ganar pero el dolor latente de la marca en su frente le recuerda tristemente que el amor a su hermana nunca ha sido correspondido. Pero su consciencia está en paz ella seria incapaz de lastimar a su hermana. Su madre le dijo que la cuidara y ella sería incapaz de desobedecerle, por su amor a Hanabi y a la mujer que le dio la vida. Está llorando desolada como nunca lo había hecho antes en su vida, pensando que esa ausencia de lágrimas es quizás la razón de tener tanta tristeza, ella no es una llorona, lo sabe, pocas personas la han visto llorar sin embargo siempre está triste, tanta falta de cariño afecta a cualquiera y ella, no es la excepción. Esos son algunos de sus pensamientos mientras se esfuerza tristemente en buscar valor y consuelo en la pequeña muñeca que alguna ves la vio corretear feliz por los pasillos infinitos de la mansión Hyuga mientras Hana, su madre, la veía sonriente.

—Deja de llorar —le dice alguien que casualmente pasa por allí asiéndola querer esconderse y sin un pensamiento mejor que ese lo ignora quizás ni se de cuenta de que es ella o le reste importancia— ¿Hyuga? —se pregunta más a si mismo que a la persona que se encuentra a su lado con un tono que hace sentir un poco molesta a la joven ya que la hace sentir a un más pequeña si era posible aunque ignorando sus sentimientos por un momento se preocupa por ocultar en la maleza su pequeña muñeca.

—Vete Uchiha—dice descolocada para luego arrepentirse de su mala educación, su mirada sube para encontarse con el ceño firme que siempre le ha caracterizado, ella es todo lo contrario a él piensa mirando el suelo con tristeza en sus perlas blancas reflejan tantos sentimientos que su acompañante no deseado, simplemente, no puede ingorar y sin saber exactamente porque se queda de pie mirándola.

—No estoy de humor Hyuga... para que me hablen así —informa con desgano y mucha molestia, halándola de una mano para poder verle el rostro mientras sin querer su ojos viajan con rabia a donde debería estar la marca que porta ahora en la frente— _Los rumores son ciertos entonces_ _—_ piensa el joven de ojos negros que sin importarle su opinión toca la marca asiendo que la chica de ojos claros se moleste y le dé un manotazo (que concentrado en la marca de la joven) no puedo esquivar ni evitar.

—¡Aléjate o vete!... ¡ALÉJATE! —grita enfurecida y entristecida, mientras esté la ve asombrado a pesar de no tener mucho contacto con la joven, él sabe que ella no actúa de esa manera y cuando ve sus intenciones de huida sin pensar la toma del brazo antes de que esta empiece a correr en su estado emocional a cualquier dirección que se le ocurra sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias o el que dirán, tampoco es que le importe mucho eso pero si ya estaba en boca de todos no seria bueno darle a los chismoso más de que hablar.

—No iras así a ningún lado —afirma con convicción viendo como esta vuelve a llorar pero sin emitir ningún ruido solo dejando fluir sin querer esas gotas saladas por sus hermosos ojos claros— Es aún más deprimente que llores así —dice exasperado viendo como esta intenta cubrir su entristecido rostro con la manga de su suéter y parar las lágrimas que sin querer brotan de sus magnificas lunas todo en vano ya que mientras mas lo intenta estas se intensifican, marcando un caudaloso río en sus mejillas.

—Déjeme sola —súplica mientras se sienta con lentitud en el pasto de verde esmeralda para rápidamente apoyar su cabeza en las rodillas— Nunca te he importado… una vez casi dejas que me maten en un misión —susurra más molesta que triste mientras la persona a su lado intenta disimilar una pequeña sonrisa altiva ante el recuerdo de aquella misión donde la querían sacrificar un grupo de aborígenes que adoraban al sol en el país del trueno solo por tener el cabello color noche, ojos y piel blanca.

Tras recordar esa misión se sienta cerca de la joven; se permite detallarla durante un momento sus largos cabellos oscuros poco usuales, lisos y el juraría que suaves al tacto, su piel blanca delicada y pulcra, su cuerpo menudo, sus manos pequeñas y delgadas seguro con algunos callos por los constantes entrenamientos... eso es lo único que puede apreciar de la joven que esta vuelta un olivo.

— Pero no estas muerta ¿o si? —pregunta de forma capciosa pero con su usual seriedad, intenta bromear pero eso no es su estilo y la joven, claro esta, no se encuentra de muchos ánimos, no pudo elegir mejor momento pero tampoco es su culpa solo... siente lastima por la chica, ella no luce como una mala persona todo lo contrario también lo que le hicieron esta mal y que todo el pueblo lo sepa es solo algo más que agregar, no es que le importe el que dirán pero si la vieran pasearse por las calles como esta sería más denigrante.

—No es gracias a ti —responde mirando su rodillas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, vuelve su mirada a el joven de cabello ébanos, ve que trae un bolso con lo que supone serán algunas armas— _El iba a entrenar_ _—_ piensa con tristeza considerándose una carga _—_ _Y yo me atravesé en su camino_ _—_ baja su miranda al suelo con gesto gélido mientras este arruga un poco la nariz mostrando su disgusto por la respuesta que le dio la chica quizás el no sea un caballero y no le iba a importar menos pero que en una misión en pareja ella piense que la iba a dejar morir, eso es algo muy diferente.

— _¿_ Y donde ésta tu educación princesa Hyuga? _—_ pregunta en burla aun sabiendo todo lo que le había pasado ¿Por qué? Porque aunque no lo quiera admitir no quiere ver a la chica así, no la ama ni nada de esas tonterías sentimentales, ¿le parece linda? sí, ¿no es molesta como las demás? sí, ¿se ha portado muy bien con él desde que volvió a la aldea? sí, aunque odie admitirlo, a pesar no de hablarle y por estúpido que parezca él quiere que sea la misma tonta Hyuga educada, bien portada, alegre y sonrojada de siempre.

 _—_ ¿Vez esta marca en mi frente? _—_ es más una afirmación que una pregunta, se levanta y se acerca a la cara de Sasuke el cual la ve indiferente pero con una pizca de curiosidad_ Fui pasada a la segunda rama de mi clan, ahora desterrada, ya no soy la princesa de los Hyuga _—_ dice con sarcasmos _—._ Y además nunca lo fui. _—_ aclara a su oyente que la mira con algo parecido a pena.

— Mi padre siempre me ha despreciado y cuando al fin dejo de hacerlo ya no importaba _—_ una lágrima traicionera resbala por su mejilla _—._ El clan había tomado una decisión, mi hermana... he hecho tantas cosas por ella y esta marca es sólo una más de ellas. Mi primo está muerto, en todo el clan él y mi madre son las únicas personas que he amado y me han retribuido ese amor _—_ dice con voz quedada mientras aprieta fuertemente sus puños para seguir hablando _—..._ Pero mira tu alrededor _—_ ordena mientras se incorpora y ve a los lados con ojos vacíos _—..._ ninguno de los dos están aquí. _—_ se sienta en donde estaba.

— Me desterraron; soy tan poco como para siquiera merecer tener el sello de familia segundaría, no sé que tengo en la frente, eso me enfurece más todavía y ahora estás tu aquí molestándome cuando te da igual mi existencia. _—_ hace un pausa para respirar en voz alta mientras él la mira con detenimiento analizando cada una de sus palabras.

— Sí, lo sé, disfrutas viendo el dolor ajeno... pero es simplemente enfermo que molestes a alguien en mi estado hasta para ti. _—_ habla con desgano para encararlo y al salir de su sorpresa Sasuke se molesta por la forma en que se refirió a su persona, solo la quería ayudar aun sabiendas que nunca lo ha hecho antes aunque él debió haber sospechado que no era buen momento al escuchar la primera respuesta a sus comentarios "amigables" pero el siempre ha estado solo y así lo ha querido pero ella no era quien para juzgarlo de cruel o insensible aún sabiendo que en la última tenía razón no le daría a ella ese lujo.

 _—_ Ahora no te dejaré en paz _—_ afirma con un tono de pocos amigos sin medir sus palabras mas le resta importancia a eso, piensa en un insulto o incluso irse pero simplemente no tiene tan poco corazón para hacerlo se limita a quedarse quieto como un mudo espectador solo asiéndole compañía quizás eso sea lo que la Hyuga necesita en estos momentos.

 _—_ No soy una llorona, solo estoy cansada de todo lo malo que pasa en mi vida que es casi todo… nunca lloro pero no me ha servido de nada tengo todo aquí en mi pecho _—_ dice tocando esa parte donde esta el corazón _—_... y sólo quiero que salga _—_ dice más a ella que a él, el cual sólo la mira analizándola, sin saber porque razón se acerca y la abraza ella corresponde el abrazo fuertemente para empezar a llorar en su pecho dándole a algo de pena ajena al chico _—._ Estoy sola _—_ afirma en con un sollozo _—..._ yo no he hecho nada malo solo, solo quiero ser feliz, solo quiero ver a las personas felices y lograr algún día yo también ser feliz. _—_ enterrando su cabeza en el pecho musculoso de su acompañante que acaricia con parsimonia sus cabellos.

— _S_ olo quería proteger a mi hermana porqué la quiero, solo quería enorgullecer a mi padre, solo quería ser una gran... _—_ no logra terminar su última palabra, se separa del chico que la mira muy disgustado por saber que era lo siguiente pero más aún el fin de ese tacto que momentos antes compartían, claro, él no es consiente de eso.

—Ya me voy. _—_ susurra apresurada levantándose, él la imita para luego volverla a tomar pero esta vez de la cintura y acorralándola del árbol más cercano, aparentadora más fuerte para acercarla a él, mirando aparecer ese exquisito sonrojo que se adueña de sus mejillas ella sólo siente su corazón palpitar con locura y un mareo algo placentero por esa sensación de cercanía con el Uchiha.

─Nunca te ha importado que yo este feliz _—_ comenta como si nada con fingida molestia de que esta diga que quiere que todos sean felices, pensando para si que nunca se preocupo por él, pero eso es lo de menos; quiere molestarla, quiere que se desmaye, quiere que lo siga mirando con sorpresa y timidez. No le importa en lo más mínimo suponer que nunca se a preocupado por muchas personas más de la Aldea. Pero si quiere que se preocupe por él piensa orgulloso y se acerca a su cuello para oler ese perfume ligero y fresco de jazmín que posee su piel pero no lo hace por eso, lo hace para avergonzarla y verla roja como... un tomate.

─Si me he preocupado por usted lo que pasa es que no recuerda _—_ afirma mirando a otro lado con pena de la cercanía del muchacho _—._ Por ejemplo, cuando usted estaba en el hospital yo me preocupaba por atenderlo bien aunque usted me trataba mal _—_ recordó con algo de tristeza el estado en que se encontraba _—..._ yo nunca le respondí de mala manera cuando se le dio de alta me ofrecí a acompañarlo a su casa, usted no quiso pero de todos modos fui y cuando me dispuse a limpiar usted me corrió. _—_ dice con un puchero mientras se miran a los ojos y ve una sonrisa arrogante asomarse en los finos labios de su acompañante.

—Cada vez que lo saludo usted me ignora además en la escuela era igual _—_ le dice con tono de regaño que solo la hace oír chistosa _—..._ y no entiendo porque si nunca me acerque con malas intenciones a su persona... _—_ comenta pensativa _—_ pero bueno la vida es así. _—_ dice la chica defendiendo sus argumentos algo incomoda por sacar a lucir acciones que ella hizo sin esperar nada a cambio mientras Sasuke sólo la mira con una de sus sonrisas arrogantes dignas de un Uchiha que solo logra ponerla mas nerviosa mientras el solo piensa en lo infantil que ella es.

 _—_ No te pedí nada de eso. _—_ dice indiferente restándole importancia al asunto, devolviéndole el espacio personal que hace un momento le había quitado y de forma muda dándole permiso de irse mas ella solo esta hay pensativa mirándolo con sus grandes ojos blancos, mostrando un tímida sonrisa.

 _—_ Pero yo quería... _—_ quería continuar pero se ve interrumpida por Sasuke _—_ Ese es tu problema eres muy buena, si yo te trato mal has lo mismo. _—_ mientras dice eso la mira severo pero al final afloja un poco su gesto mostrándose un poco más tranquilo ante la chica que se encuentra más que pensativa.

 _—_ Yo no soy así... _—_ dice pensando en lo diferente del carácter de ambos y algo disgustada por su actitud pero en su interior agradecida de que se allá quedado con ella en vez de dejarla regodearse en sus sufrimientos.

 _—_ ¿De qué te ha servido? _—_ pregunta retador, mirándola a los ojos de manera penetrante asiéndola sonrojar y bajar la mirada.

 _—_ Me ha hecho feliz aunque sea por un segundo porque yo sé que actuó de buena manera _—_ afirma con un pequeña y humilde sonrisa, y percatándose que sin darse cuenta había dejado de llorar gracias a su acompañante.

 _—_ Y... ¿por qué lloras entonces? _—_ pregunta mirando como está aun mantiene la cabeza gacha y se acerca para tomar su mentón, nunca le ha gustado que no lo mire a la cara cuando le habla sin saber como su acción hace que las manos de Hinata espesarán a sudar por los nervios de sus ojos carbón sobre ella.

 _—_ Por mi hermana la cual no me quiere y se casara sin amor solo por su ambición, porque no logre el sueño de Neji y ni demostrarle a mi padre que podía ser una buena líder como el dijo después de la guerra, desaproveche la oportunidad de ser Anbu para estudiar como medicina ninja. _—_ le responde con mucha tristeza pero más calmada mientras Sasuke se limita a mirarla atónico… despreciar Anbu cuando el estaba trabajando para poder entrar, esa chica es muy rara pero le resulta de cierta manera interesante.

 _—_ No, tu lloras porque eres una tonta _—_ afirma acortando la distancia hasta estar a centímetros de ella y mirándola directo a los ojos de una manera inclusive más penetrante tomándola con firmeza de la quijada para que no pueda apartar su mirada _—_. Tu hermana es una malagradecida como la mayoría de los hermanos menores pero algún día se dará cuenta de eso esperemos no sea muy tarde, tu padre esta orgulloso de ti ya que te dijo que serías una gran líder, ese tal Neji nunca me cayó bien pero si te quería tanto el ha de querer que seas feliz _—_ dice con sinceridad asiéndola sentir mejor _—_. ¿Por qué no quieres ser Anbu? _—_ pregunta algo molesto porque ella si ha tenido la oportunidad y el tenga que hacer un montón de misiones ridículas para entrar.

 _—_ Quiero estudiar Medicina Ninja _—_ afirma la chica para lanzarse encima de su acompañante con alegría y a la vez sonrojarse al caer sobre el chico _—_ Gracias Uchiha-san… me ha hecho sentir mejor _—_ dice abrazándolo todavía en esa posición y cuando intenta levantarse Sasuke la toma de la cintura con fuerza para quedarse ambos recostados sobre el cómodo pasto verde esperanza.

 _—_ Eres una tonta _—_ dice despreocupado y con un leve ademán de sonrisa mientras ella se pone más roja al pensar en lo apuesto que se ve con una sonrisa sincera.

 _—_ Y usted un teme _—_ dice despreocupada él hace que den una vuelta quedando sobre ella asiéndola sonrojar en un instante más que un tomate maduro, un delicioso tomate, por cierto, piensa para sí.

 _—_ ¿Desde cuándo cambias el Uchiha-sama por Teme? _—_ pregunta divertido al ver la cara de Hinata que parece un poema de rojo escarlata, siente algo raro en su estomago y los nervios apoderarse de ella sin dejarla pensar con claridad.

 _—_ Este… Lo siento _—_ logra decir entre tartamudeos disculpándose y asiendo un fructuoso intento de querer separarse para poder estar más tranquila pero él no la deja.

 _—_ Así que quieres que todos sean felices incluyéndome a mi _—_ dice algo burlón por las grandes aspiraciones de la chica _—_ ¿Y que piensas hacer para hacerme feliz? _—_ pregunta curioso y llevando su mano libre por sobre la cabeza de la chica para ponerse más cómodo asiendo que cualquier pensamiento coherente se valla de la cabeza de la joven que piensa que tal vez la va a besar.

 _—_ Este… no sé _—_ confiesa sinceramente mientras el sonrojo baja un poco de intensidad al ver que sólo se esta acomodando mejor, claro, sobre ella y él simplemente sonríe al verla tan confundida y temerosa, por lo que le pueda hacer aunque él no piensa hacerle nada malo, lo más que puede hacer es probar sus labios que lo están llamando con desespero.

 _—_ Creo que tengo una idea _—_ dice poniendo una cara pensativa mientras idea su malvado plan para abochornar a la joven que al verlo así sin querer sonríe con más amplitud con las mejillas coloradas y sinceramente fascinada por esas nuevas facetas que ha descubierto de Sasuke Uchiha.

 _—_ ¿Cuál? _—_ pregunta inocente mirando en la cara del chico una mirada maliciosa mientras él le sonríe abiertamente teniendo bien planeadas las palabras que va a decir _—_ Bien… quiero renacer mi clan _—_ al fin dice con un tono despreocupado y divertido mientras a ella casi le da un infarto.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por dedicar su valioso tiempo en leer esta historia.

.

.

.

Me encantó reescribir este fic es realmente hermoso, toparme con la situación tan triste de Hinata y con un Sasuke extrañamente amigable fue muy agradable incluirle ese toque romántico. En la narración solo diré que me quedo no sé como rara pero me gusto y espero que a ustedes igual, por favor digan me si hay una falta ortográfica para corregirla. Nos leemos luego y espero su opinión del Oneshoot.

Muchas gracias a Geisha de la Luna Creciente.

.

.

.

Besitos de caramelo para todos ustedes.

.

.

.


End file.
